1. The Field of the Invention.
The field of the invention relates to an improvement in musical percussion instruments and more particularly tambourines.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
The prior art is best demonstrated by USLP #4,858,510 (to Shimoda, et al, Aug. 22 1989); #4,150,162 (to Santiago, Apr. 24, 1979); #636,848 (to Richards, Nov. 14, 1899) and #4,787,635 (to Mynatt; Nov. 29, 1988). Much of the present state of the tambourine art is disclosed in the Shimoda reference. Jingles are mounted on the annular body of the tambourine such that portions of them are exposed to view along the inner and outer perimeter of the body. Resonators are disposed adjacent to the jingles. Santiago discloses a hand hold which is adjacent to the tambourine body such that it cannot be rolled. No resonating member is provided. Richards teaches a smooth outer rim interrupted by a hand hold and a tone arrangement based upon movement around a spiral enclosed within the body. Mynatt discloses a game which employs an annular hoop in which are disposed click producing mechanisms when an untethered ball is kept in play while the hoop arrangement is rolled.
None of the foregoing teaches the combination of the present invention of an uninterrupted rollable outer rim on the tambourine body or jingles disposed along the inner rim of the body in which is integrally formed a resonating cavity.